Player Character List
(Also See Category:Player_Character ) Please post your player characters here. If you do, you get a 10% XP boost! (Note, you will need to make a page and fill out at least the character infobox and picture for all your characters. *The XP bonus will only be applicable *after* the wiki launches fully.*) Post only once per character, even if your character is multiclass. Simply choose whichever class you consider your character to be "primarily". Character Template is available to help create your character. Barbarians * Greethak (Bugbear Barbarian 3/Monk 3) * Izumi Ashi (Dragonborn Barbarian 4) * Viscount Rumbletums (Tabaxi Zealot Barbarian 6) Bards * Grace Nemeia (Tiefling Paladin 1 / Swords Bard 3) * Reza (Human Glamour Bard 4) * William (Human Lore Bard 4) * Sora Anda (Human Bard 3/ Rogue 1) Clerics * A'vane (Tabaxi Nature Cleric 5) * Elder Cl'rik (Grung Nature Cleric 4) * Fox H (Changeling Life Cleric 6) * Harbin Dawnbringer (Hill Dwarf Life Cleric * Visserina Dessiah (Human War Cleric 4) Druids * Dheeg Ukmolp (Kobold Druid 14) * Elias Saran (Moon Druid 4) * Nadia (Gnome Druid * Sienna (Wood Elf Druid 6/Fighter 1) * Xorm (Githzerai Druid 7) Fighters * Alexis Carey (Human Battle Master Fighter 5) * Dorian (Human Gunslinger Fighter 4) * Howe (Human Fighter 7) * Jakkul Devalde (Human Battle-Master Fighter 5) * Krash (Air Genasi Fighter 5 / Rogue 1) * Leandra (Forest Gnome Fighter 7/ Artificer 1) * Rustalem Rhuinae (High Elf Gunslinger 5) * Talen Fellshore (Changeling Brute Fighter 4/Storm Sorcerer 1) * Tithian (Yuan-ti Malison Fighter 4) * Vigil (Warforged Fighter 8) * Robert "Robb" Malleny ( Variant Human Fighter 4) * Thalok the Fearless (Goliath Cavalier Fighter 4) Monks * Arkalys (Shadar-kai Long Death Monk 7) * Echo (Warforged Monk 5) * Mallus Wenderelf (Wood Elf Monk 5/Cleric 1) * Rou (Iron) (Gem warforged Gravity Weaver Monk 6) * Yortle the Tortle (Tortle Drunken Master Monk 5) * Nyumi Lightening (Tabaxi Tranquality-Monk ) * Phryxus (Tiefling Long Death Monk 10) Paladins * Alessana Songspire (Half-Elf Paladin 2/Bard 4) * Corrin Sall (Paladin 4) * Joellen Dawnbringer (Human Paladin 4) * Sun Long (Aasimar Paladin 5) * Taln (Human (???) Paladin 5/Rogue 1) * Orciel Moonblossom (Aasimar Paladin 4) Rangers * Alba (Bugbear * Espero Fiakon (Elf Ranger 4) * Glenrik (Firbolg Ranger 5) Rogues * Thomas (Human Swashbuckler Rogue 5) * Tru (Halfling Arcane Trickster Rogue 12) * Guan Nuo (Human Rogue 5/Fighter 2) * Noele 'Dustvale' (Winged-Tiefling Arcane-Trickster Rogue 4/Artificer 1) Sorcerers * Cherry Lin (Changeling Aberrant Sorcerer 5/Rogue 1) * Morgar (Black Dragonborn Sorcerer 6/Rogue 3/Warlock2) * O'Shea (Jeevak Divine Soul Sorcerer 6) Warlocks * Alasi Venomtooth (Yuan-ti Pureblood Warlock 12) * Apple Blossom "Apples" (Tiefling Warlock 5) * Calysto (Half-elf Warlock 5) * Lucien (Vampire Warlock 9/ Fighter 2) * Shun Mei-Lien (Halfling Warlock 4) * Tania (Human Fighter 2/Warlock * Yiek ( ? 'Half-Elf' Fighter 1/ Warlock 8) * Yog (Hobgoblin Hexblade 1 / Abjuration Wizard 3) * Yun Blossom (Mingzhu) (Changeling/Half-Tiefling Warlock 5) * Zeerith (Dark Elf Archfey Warlock 6) * Zoran (Human Keyblade Wielder 1/warlock 11) Wizards * Arwin (High Elf Wizard 4) * Trixie QuillSharpener (Gnomish Wizard 4) * Barraso Leginn (Human illusionist Wizard 4) * Darkgear Forgefire (Warforged Rogue 1/Illusion Wizard 5) * Eljena (Wizard * Passion/Strife (Tiefling Wizard) * Rokaria Kunzik (Human Divination Wizard 4) * Wallace the Wizard (Gnome Wizard 4) Other/Homebrew *Calidus (Human?? Lingering Soul 6) *Carnino Poe Wuutak (Kenku Fey Summoner 6) *Insel (Hobgoblin Artificer 9) *Kalech (Hobgoblin Artillerist Artificer 4) *Kalyanna (Rock Gnome Artificer 7/Psion 1) *Phantom (Tiefling Blood Hunter 8/Rogue3) *Tashenai (Lingering Soul 5) *Linara Stormdaughter (Human Blood Hunter 5) *Yormik Furl (Half-Elf Avatar 4) *Lua Kong (Tabaxi Avatar 4) Category:Player Info Category:Lore